Welcome home
by Merlin's beard- It's Alicia
Summary: Three years after Hogwarts, the dreadful war over, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood had gone separate ways.  One day, fate brings them together. Oliver hates messy floors. Katie's sick of his nagging.  Other loves intervene their lives.  Read and find out!
1. Welcome back

Welcome home

**Chapter 1: Welcome back.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. The end.

**Authors Note: **

**So! ****New story.****Completely different from **_**The Obvious Story.**_**Obviously.**** No, I didn't give up on that one. I just haven't had the time to think over the plot completely and… well… ****its**** proving to be more difficult to write than I thought. Oh well. I thought I'd do one of KB/OW. It should be fun. ****Review please!**

RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG.

_Bloody hell._ Squinting her eyes, the morning victim awoke with the sunlight shining directly towards her eyes. Most people would be happy to find the sky blue and the sun shining so brightly on mornings, especially Monday mornings, for Monday mornings meant work, and work meant labor.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG. RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG.

"Alright, alright!" She cried out as her arm flung toward her bedside table and tapped down the switch on her alarm clock. She grunted as her petite body rolled around the bed and eventually landed onto her carpet floor with a tump. "Ughh," she reached and grabbed the clock to see that the time was

"7:51?!!!" Katie Bell jumped up from the floor in frenzy and ran toward the bathroom. She had to be a work in less than ten minutes. Her blonde hair sticking out toward several directions, she jumped into the shower, turned on the water, squeezed her shampoo content hovering over her head and brushed her teeth in super speed. And this all happened at the same time. Believe it or not, this was her usual everyday mornings before Katie had to go work like the rest of the society.

Once Katie graduated from Hogwarts, she had struggled to choose her future career. Katie was surely quite gifted at the said sport quidditch ever since she got accepted to join the Gryffindor quidditch team back in school and eventually became better. But there was one other thing that Katie enjoyed immensely that most people did not know about. She loved to write. She liked how she could describe and express the world and everything revolving around her with words. She didn't really know if she was a good writer, for that matter. But she knew she wasn't that bad. Or so she thought.

Three years had already passed and Katie Bell now worked for the Witch Weekly, much to her distaste. It wasn't an easy job; in fact it was the only job she could get after she had chosen her career as a writer. The reason for her struggle to find a decent job, the Daily Prophet for example, was that, apparently, Katie tended to diverge from the main point of the story or perhaps she just lacked the creative and sparkling ideas that most writers required, especially nowadays. In other words, she was still an amateur. The only problem was Katie was damned to be oblivious. Yet she was a hard worker.

Hence was her current state, a grown woman at a young age, with a small income. She couldn't say her life was perfect. Yet there was one thing she could rely on. Her house. More like, her huge three-story house on the outskirts of London, which was handed down by her parents before they passed away after her graduation. At that point, the war had been at its climax and many witches and wizards, including her parents, had gathered to fight the dark forces. The good won, of course. Once the war was over, Katie's life had never been the same without them. Ever since their tragic death, Katie lived by herself in this huge house, surrounded by elaborate walls, tall windows twice the size of Katie's height, pearl white furniture, and marble stairs. She knew the house was worth a fortune yet she never had the slightest intention to sell it. This house was basically her everything.

The house was fairly large for just one person and living by herself in such a spacious place tended to make her lazy and carefree of cleaning. Hence the house was a messy state. Bottles, wrappers, and pieces of paper lying all over the floor and most of her everyday clothing would be hung on random places, such as door frames, stair cases, and marble statues. Katie hastily grabbed her coat and bag and clumsily put on her heels as she ran toward the door, kicking a plastic bottle out of her way. It was just one of her normal Mondays.

_&.&.&.&.&_

"KATIE BELL!!"

Katie winced as she heard her boss call, or more like, scream her name for the entire world to hear. For obvious reasons, Katie was once again late. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she poke her head over her work station and grimaced at a not-very-happy boss stomping her feet down the hall. The plump middle-aged lady who had a unique exotic sense of style now stood in front of Katie with a cross look.

"H-hello Melinda."

"What have I told you last week?" she asked crossly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh I'm so sorry. It won't happen again," Katie replied, her eyes begging for forgiveness. The woman obviously wasn't much tolerant.

"I was working on the article about last week's world cup match and…"

"How many times have I told you that I do NOT care what you are up to?! I…" She paused. "Well… actually… unless it concerns about those men. Now could they, or any one of them in fact, be seeing or dating anyone well-know? Huhhhh. Must research on that. Must research on that. Katie, find out more about those hunky quidditch boys and report straight back to me. Hmmm," the short lady quickly forgot why she had come to Bell's workstation and headed back to her office, murmuring to herself.

Katie sighed in relief and dropped down onto her chair. One positive thing about Melinda was that she was an easy person to get away with, especially with her infamous ADD, which the said person is not aware of.

"Psst. Hey. Wow, that was close, innit?" whispered her friend Candice, a slim brunette with a bright, optimistic personality and had the habit of clinging on to Katie wherever they went. In fact, Candice was the only person whom Katie could call friend, since she rarely talked to anybody. But the girl had proven to be annoying more often and constantly asked Katie for money. Candice was an only-child from a rich wizarding family (hence the spoiled character) but after she had run off to get married with her muggle boyfriend, she was cut off from her family and financial support. They were a positively happy couple; the muggle husband was a banker somewhere in London from what Katie knew. The couple tended to keep their low financial struggle to a minimum.

Katie looked up and nodded. "Yeah. it was," she sighed again as she took off her coat and opened her bag. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing good! I just finished my article about Ginny Weasley from last week."

"Ginny Weasley?" Katie looked up in surprise. She hadn't heard or seen Ginny for so long, it was nice to hear about her.

"Yes! Oh, you know, the one who's dating that gorgeous Harry Potter? Well, I don't think they are that good of a couple anyway. I personally think he's up for brunettes. But of course, I interviewed him myself. Oh remember that one time.."_You're bloody married for heavens._ She thought and rolled her eyes. But soon enough, Katie's mind had already drifted off as Candice went on with her gossipy rambles. _So they're finally dating now are they?_ She smiled at the thought. _Ginny had fancied him quite a lot if I remember._

"Isn't that right?" Katie shook her head from reminiscing at Candice's interruption.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Why not," she said assertively as she rumbled through her papers.

"Oh! And guess what?!" Candice asked, her eyes engulfed in excitement.

Katie smirked and rolled her eyes, "what?"

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed animatedly as she stood up from her chair to receive her hug as if expected.

"Wow! Candice, congrats!" Although it wasn't very noticeable, Katie could definitely see the stomach bulging slightly from her shirt.

Candice giggled, "so Katie. Wanna buy me lunch? I'm craving some marinara pasta! Just think about the baby…"

_Ohh__ boy._

_&.&.&.&.&_

"Alright. Now where is he?" A sharp looking reporter strained her neck over the crowd with her quill and notepad in her arms, tapping her foot impatiently along with tens of other reporters. Then, as if it were a miracle, there was a loud sound of someone apparating on the platform of International Apparition Port, side along with another wizard. At the welcomed arrival, the crowd of reporters swarmed toward the platform with their quills ready.

Oliver Wood took a step back, overwhelmed by such a sudden attack of anonymous questions.

"Oliver! Is it true that you'll be replaced by William Hancok?"

"How is your leg Oliver?"

"Welcome back Mr. Wood!"

"How do you feel after winning the world cup?"

"Do you think the Puddlemere United Reserve Team will keep up the victories in the future?

"Oliver, is it true that you threw a punch at the Bulgarian seeker?"

"Did you expect the bludger before you saved the last goal?"

"Mr. Wood!"

Oliver most definitely wasn't ready for so much publicity. He was blinded by flashes and pushed from every direction by interrogating reporters. His temporary assistant, gratefully, had successfully blocked enough reporters from harassing him. Oliver held up his hands and announced, "thank you. Thank you. I am very glad and honored to be back in England. Last week's world cup in Spain was somewhat miraculous and an astonishing night for all of us, the Puddlemere United."

"Mr. Wood has been taken off training temporarily due to his injury from the victory game last Friday. He has received permission to arrive in England before the rest of the team for extra medical treatment. It is definitive that the team will be back in England for few years but I do insist that if you have any more questions, please wait until the press conference next week. Thank you."

Having said, the build guard helped Oliver step down from the platform and opened car door, sent by the ministry. Oliver quickly bent down to step into the car, maintaining his composure once set on the leather seat. As the door finally clapped shut, he closed his eyes and hung his head back over the seat, sighing in relief.

The driver looked at him through his mirror and smiled, "welcome back Mr. Wood."


	2. Good deal

Welcome home

**Chapter ****2****Good deal**

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters.

It has only been two week after the famous dashing Quidditch player had arrived in England and he was already taking over the front pages with all sorts of headlines. Katie scrunched up her nose at her copy of Witch Weekly. "Wood meets Lavender… WHAT?" Katie frowned and turned to page 13.

'_Last night, our favorite Quidditch star, Oliver Wood was seen at __a posh Italian restaurant in __Diagon__ Alley. And yes, ladies, he was dining in the romantic corner with non-other than the fashionable __Lavender__ Brown, who is now a fully __successful__ fashion designer and has recently opened her own retail shop in the small well-known village of __Hogsmead__. Lavender is known to be the personal designer for few known celebrities in our __wizarding__ community. Names will not be disclosed due to __several privacy rights.__'_

Katie shut the magazine close and slammed in on her marble table. She folded her arms and leaned back against the leather couch, "okay. So he recovers from his whatever injury last week. Goes out and parties with a bunch of girls, gets on front page, then finds himself on front page again for coming out of someone else's house, and now he decides to go out and take this girl out to dinner?!" Katie glared at Oliver's grinning face through the window of the restaurant on the magazine cover.

He had changed, obviously. Katie did remember him well from school. He was her captain after all. He always used to be upright, proper, never daring to cross rules for fear of jeopardizing his Quidditch captain privilege. But still, he was a fair gentleman if Katie recalled. Now he was just one of those foul celebs who are most likely players and hardcore partiers, whom Katie strongly disapproved. She had spent enough time in office, listening and discovering the latest celeb's dirty gossip and whatnot. But she had never expected this from her former captain.

Katie shrugged and threw the magazine away. _It__'__s not like I know him anyway._ Yes, Katie didn't know him. In fact, he was two years older than her so she didn't bother associating with him in school, other than the routine Quidditch practices.

Katie's attention, however, was soon distracted at the sound of her doorbell.

_Ding __Ding_. "I'm coming!" Katie stood up from her comfortable position and shivered as her bare feet touched the marble floors. _DING __DING__DING__DING_.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Katie yelled as she ran toward the door, kicking an empty butterbeer can across the hall. _Who the bloody hell is_ Katie reached toward the door knob and opened the door.

"CONGRATULATIONS KATIE! YOU'VE BEEN SELECTED!" Katie stared, dumbfounded, at her lousy friend, Candice and her husband.

The couple grinned and pushed past her as they entered the house and settled themselves quite comfortably on her couch. One could say this kind of behavior is quite rude for a visitor but Katie was much too used to their immodesty that she didn't even complain.

"What is this?" Katie stared down at the boucher of muggle plane ticket and travel information set down before her. Candice secretly winked at her husband who grinned at her broadly. "Kate, you've been selected to go on a free trip to Spain!" Candice squealed and reached over to hug her confused friend.

"What? Spain?" Katie frowned and looked down at the plane ticket. "But I didn't enter any contests or buy any raffle tickets."

Candice waved a hand at her, "actually, Lance won those tickets from his work. He was so lucky, weren't you darling?" she giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband who beamed with glee.

Arching her eyebrows at the couple, Katie rolled her eyes. "Wait. But why are you giving it to me?"

Candice blinked and shifted uncomfortably, "oh.. uh.. well. I mean, oh Kate. You deserve it much more than us. You totally deserve the week off. Don't worry, I'll tell Melinda that you received an urgent urgent message from your… eh… relatives. Yeah!" She flashed a suspiciously bright grin, much too bright to Katie's liking.

"Something's fishy here.." Katie narrowed her eyes at the couple and tapped her foot on the carpet.

Lance gulped, "honestly Katie. I think you should go more than us. There's only one ticket for the trip and, well, I wouldn't want Candice to leave without me. Plus, I can't get off work at the bank so…"

"So we're giving it to you!" Candice finished the sentence for him and grinned at his brilliance. "You can also go and… uh.. experience their culture and see what Spain's like and bring back some ideas for your papers?"

Katie stared down at the plane ticket with her arms folded, deep in thought, without realizing the couple sending knowing glances at each other. _Well. __If that__'__s what they say.__Hmm__…__ Spain. That__'__d be nice. Actually, a cultural experience doesn__'__t sound bad at all. I could check out their fashion and whatnot. Oh Melinda would __looooove__ that. _

After several minutes of pondering, she finally spoke. "Does this include-"

"Free plane ride, free hotel room at one of Spain's most luxurious hotels, and free meals! Of course, the beautiful Spanish city is all about exploring. The agency will meet you at the airport so you don't have to worry about ANYTHING whatsoever." Lance grinned proudly and nodded.

"But what about the house? I can't just leave. I…"

"Oh come on, Kate. You're a grown woman. You should get out there and explore the whole world instead of sitting here and engulf in misery."

"Yeah, Kate! And don't worry about the house. We'll take good care of it. I promise." Candice grinned and stared at her with pleasing eyes.

Katie frowned, "Well… oh alright. And why am I travelling in muggle ways again? Can't I just apparate there?"

"No!" Candice waved her hands, "no no. You are not allowed to use magic at any point. This is a muggle trip from a muggle agency so you HAVE to do everything muggle way. But don't worry. I promise everything will turn out just fine." Candice beamed.

&.&.&.&.&

Just fine indeed.

Katie now stood in front of the glass doors to the muggle security with her luggage beside her. She turned around to see Candice and Lance staring at her with matching smiles. "You sure this is alright?"

"Of course, Kate! Don't worry! It'll be fine." Candice ushered her toward the glass doors.

"Okay then. Well, don't forget to water the plants. And oh! Don't forget to close the windows in the third floor. And-"

"Alright, alright. We got it! Now go! You'll miss your flight!"

Katie finally grinned at her friend and hugged her. "Thanks. I'll tell you all about it when I get back." Katie beamed as she walked through the glass doors and the last thing she saw was Candice and her husband waving at her with apologetic looks on their faces.

"She'll be alright you think?" Lance spoke as he slowly put his hand down. Candice gulped and nodded. "Of course she will. She's a strong girl. She can take care of herself." She said with a nervous laugh. "Alright, now that's done. Lets quickly get to work."

Lance nodded and hurried out of the airport along with his wife.

_Sorry Katie._

**Author****'****s note:**

**I decided to stop ****there****cause for one, my head is about to explode. ****I got another shot from the doctor for school and ****its**** really not that pleasant. And two, I already have the plot set out for this story so you****'****ll have to wait till later chapters for everything to make sense. ****Har**** har. ****Alright then.**** Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. ****–****Ali **


	3. Lost in translation

Welcome home

**Chapter ****3**** Lost in translation.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters.

Never in her life, had Katie Bell ever thought she would find herself lost in translation.

After the glass doors had closed behind her, she turned to face the earth's longest line she had ever faced in her entire twenty-one years of life. The line of travelers of all ages from 1 to 70 seemed to curl in every odd angle to fit in all the space there was between the glass doors and the security metal bars. And from what she could see, the space wasn't big either. The air was humid, murky, and thick of sweat and all sorts of body odor. Katie had to force herself to stop and groan at the sight before her.

As if she hadn't had enough, someone had rudely prodded Katie's back with a shark object, forcing her to turn around and face an unpleasant looking woman. Dressed in simple but overwhelmingly bright violet business suit, the middle-aged lady put down her umbrella and raised her pencil-thin eyebrow at Katie's questioning look. "If yu haben't noticed, dare is still a line behind yu little giurl," she spoke with a very heavy Hispanic accent. Katie frowned and looked behind the lady to see more people flooding in through the glass doors. "Oh! Sorry," Katie hurried forward and eventually joined the line of doom.

An hour later, Katie finally found herself just two feet away from those now familiar metal bars. For the past hour, she had learned that those so called security bars tended to flash red lights and emit loud alarms when a person walk through it with any metal object and liquid of any sort. Surprise there. Although the hour was surely a tedious wait, she did find some things to be amusing when the intimidating muggle polices called over several innocent travelers and started to rummage through all of their belongings. And believe it or not, those polices had confiscated enough metal, useless objects, in Katie's opinion. Honestly, did these muggles really thought that a bottle of energy drink, an eyelash-curler, and body lotion to be any disastrous or threatening at all?

"NEXT!" A loud raunchy voice called her forward. Smirking, she shrugged and walked between the bars confidently. _BEEP!_ Katie stopped abruptly and looked at the frowning security officer. "Miss. You forgot to take off your shoes." Looking down at her shoes, Katie's lips formed an O. She went back, took off her shoes, and placed them into the basket. Nodding confidently once again, she walked forward.

_BEEEEP!_ "Argh! What?" Katie groaned impatiently and put her hands on her hips. The security man pointed at her belt, which had a shiny metal embroider of Quidditch brooms and quaffles around the buckle. Rolling her eyes, she quickly unbuckled her belt and placed it inside the basket along with her shoes. "There! Happy!?" She walked back and quickly walked through the bars again. This time, she passed safely. She could hear the annoying lady humph behind her back. Katie gladly took back her belongings and was putting her shoes and belt on when the security officer once again called her over. He was holding her handbag, which had just gone through some weird muggle security check. "Please follow me, I must have to check your bag." _Could this get any more annoying?_

Katie reluctantly followed him. After few minutes of having to watch a complete random stranger rummage through her things, she sighed impatiently. But she couldn't help but stop still and stare at the object the man had pulled out of the front pocket of the bag. _Sodding__ hell! My wand!_ The man frowned at her 10" Walnut, unicorn hair wand. "May I ask what this is for?" he asked, curiously eyeing the well polished object. "Its.. uh.. uh.. present! Yes! For my niece! He… he plays drums!" _Pfft__. What niece?_ Apparently, this was enough to convince the curious curious muggle.

Katie Bell did not believe at first when she heard that muggles could fly without a broom. It was just an absurd thought in her opinion. But her first plane ride changed all that. She had to admit it was quite scary as the entire plane started to shake as it lifted off. Oh how blessed she was to sit next to the snobby muggle lady in her revolting violet suit.

After what seemed ages before she had finally landed, Katie frowned as she pulled her luggage behind her and looked up at a sign: 'SALIDA'. She had no idea what that meant, but everyone was heading toward it so she might as well follow. The new glass doors slid open to reveal a throng of people surrounding the exit doors with their oogling eyes and each holding a sign for whomever they were waiting for. Katie guessed her travel agent might be waiting eagerly for her as well. At this thought, she smiled brightly as she strained her neck to see any sign of the sort.

Little Katie know that she had very little luck to find anyone waiting to pick her up.

&.&.&.&.&

"Hurry Lance! Hurry!" Candice squealed as she looked out through the window of the gigantic house. "Hurry he's coming! Throw these away. And these too!" She threw him two cans of butterbeer which hit him on the head and landed into the trashcan nearby. "Who would have thought Katie would be so darn messy?!" He grunted as he quickly picked up random trash and clothes from every inch of the floor. _BEEEEP!_ "He's here!" Soon followed another excited giggle; Lance could only roll his eyes as she flattened out her Sunday dress and opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Wood!"

Lance quickly crammed the clothes in his hand in a corner under the marble stairs and approached the welcomed visitor. Oliver Wood tilted his head politely with a nod, "'Ello. You are Mr. and Mrs. Hashford, I believe?"

Lance revealed a brilliant smile and shook his hands generously. "That's us." Oliver could only nod and grin lightly at the couple.

"Uh, yes. So how about we get down to business, Mr. Wood? We're very fortunate to have you work with us," said Candice and handed him several sheets of parchment. "Just sign here…. Here…. And….. here!" Both Hashfords grinned as Oliver sat down with a quilt in his hand.

**Author****'****s note:**

**I ****apologize**** for my lack of consistency in updating stories regularly. I****'****ve got to say that college has recently taken over my entire soul and being, hence the result. There might not be much in this chapter but more is about to come. Please read and review. Thank you so much for those who ****has**** even bothered to read. **

**Ali**


	4. NOTICE

Author's note:

**Author's note:**

For those of you who have rightfully and correctly guessed the plot, thank you very much on commenting. And yes, I am following the plot from the Korean Drama series "Full House." Great tv show though. I highly recommend. And I do believe I should have mentioned it earlier. I apologize. And I apologize again for not having posted the next chapter in…293857238985723 years since the third chapter. Please understand that I have been/am extremely busy. I've just finished my first year in college so that'd explain why but I'm in summer vacation now so hopefully I'll have time to write more. Hope everyone's having a superb summer!

-Ali


End file.
